


Goodbye My Lover

by EmeraldEyes (Vaughtnaught)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, DEM FEELS, Dancing, Implicated sexy times, Kind of a song fic?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaughtnaught/pseuds/EmeraldEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Prowl leaves on the shuttle to head out of Autobot City, he and Jazz spend the night together.  Afterwards, Jazz deals with the Blitz on the city. Feels issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Again, yet another very old fanfiction written back in 07. I fell in love with this song when I first heard it, and thought it would be a fantastic representation of wrapping up at least one or two of the frayed feels for Jazz and Prowl. I don't think anyone really ever got over his death in the movie ): Also, the Italics and bolds are beyond borked because I can't html for shit. You've been warned.

"Prowl...man...seriously, you can really be going...can you?"

The raspy voice across the room made the tactician wince slightly, he could tell the Porsche was hurting. He continued to keep his back to him, packing small items into subspace, and retrieving his weapon from beneath the desk.

"I have to Jazz. And your going to Moon Base One. We leave tomorrow and don't have any choice..."

His tone seemed so steely, so cold, that it made the other mech mentally take a step back, a sense of dread filling the bond the two of them shared. As Prowl turned, he found the other mech mere inches from him, his mouth down turned, his hands shaking at his sides.  
"Let me come with you...its ridiculous man...we...we can't....I dont wanna loose you..."

His black hands rose to press up against the Tacticians chest plate, his fingers lightly digging into the armor. "Its jus'...Prowl...things are gettin' really nasty around here...an' Earth...."

The tension between the two mechs was nearly tangible in the silence that followed, before Jazz lunged, capturing Prowls lips with his own, pressing him back against the wall. His hands roamed over the expanse of metal that made up his chest. Prowls knees nearly turned to jelly, the muscle cables slackening. Jazz chuckled between kisses, supporting the mech and moving him over to the recharge berth. He lay Prowl down, pressing feather light kisses to his fore head, nose, and cheeks. The tactician looked like he was in heaved, a pleasant smile crossing his face. It passed though, a dark look coming over his face.

"You know Jazz...." he murmured quietly, and lightly pushed his bondmate back. "This will be our last night here."

Jazz grip tightened around him, pulling him possessively closer towards him. "Don't think Prowl. Don't even think it." He mumbled in his audio. "Don't think, don't talk, don't even breath if you can bear it." His voice lowered to a pained whisper, the light behind his visor narrowing into bare slits. "We're gonna be alright man....we're gonna be alright...."  
He snuggled in closer to Prowl, and tucked his chin over the other mechs chevron. He could feel Prowls arms snaking around his waist, palms pressing against his back.

"Jazz...your shaking...."

The reply was just as shaky, the normally sturdy mechs voice quavering with the effort.  
"I wont loose you...I ain't allowin' it..." His hands tightening yet again. "Tomorrow y'gonna go away for a while...and then...you'll come back...."

Prowl raised his head, pressing a feather light kiss against his bondmates. "Yes....everything will be alright....Jazz...?"

"Mm?"

"Sing for me?"

The Porche chuckled, warm reverberations echoing though Prowls audios. "Not t'night Prowl...I'll sing for ya when ya get back...kay?"

Prowl smiled, snuggling down against the warm chest and listening to the steady spark beat he'd become accustomed to. "Alright...."

The two powered down for the last night they would ever be this way.

\-----

Jazz was in shock, perfectly well deserved shock. His jaw was agape at the news he received. He had returned to Autobot city to find it in shambles, and a shell-shocked skeleton crew to receive the rest that had arrived. He knew that something had happened to Prowl, the bond had broken off so suddenly though, the physical pain that had followed, nearly caused him to black out in the moon base.

Prime...Ironhide...Windcharger...Wheeljack...Ratchet...Brawn...and...

_"Prowl...."_

The had dredged the lake the shuttle had crashed in to retrieve the bodies...and it sickened him to find the 'crew'. He couldn't go near the site, his knees quaking like a shack in a wind storm. His throat tightened as Hot Rod...no...Rodimus now, helped retrieve the bodies.

Finally...Kup brought out the ashen body of him, and he collapsed. A wicked shot wound tore clean through his chest, jaw frozen open as the back of his head crumpled, obviously where he had fallen backwards. Kup waded out of the lake, and lay the body next to the others on gurneys, and prepared to take them away, when Jazz nearly screamed.

"No!"

He shoved the older mech out of the way, pouncing atop the gurney, shaking Prowls lifeless form. "No man! You swore! You promised you'd be alright!" He screamed. Hot liquid collected behind his visor, the optics welling up as his grip tightened in agony.  
He lay his head down atop of the battle torn ashy chest, and nearly sobbed.

"Wake up man...come on....please...." He pounded weakly on his shoulders, trying to elicit some kind of noise from the dead mech he lay atop. A warm hand set itself atop his shoulder, and pulled him up.  
He found himself face to face with Kup, the elderly mech offering a sympathetic look.

"He's gone lad...I know its hard...but...your going to need to accept it...we've all faced losses today..."

He gestured to Perceptor, who was being supported by Springer. They'd retrieved the bodies of Ratchet and Wheeljack. The scientist was shivering, his hands pressed over his spark casing as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Everyone's lost someone close to him today."

He pulled Jazz off of Prowls body, as Red Alert covered it with a cloth, and they were carted off to a mausoleum. Jazz watched them leave, and Kup lay a hand once again on his shoulder.  
"Are you gonna be alright?"  
Jazz shook his head, "...I never got t'sing for him..."

\------

Kup walked with him, the Arizona sun sinking late into the day, painting the Ark, Autobot city, and the volcano with hues only Beachcomber could still appreciate.

"You sure you can handle this Kid...?"

Jazz nodded. He'd cleaned himself up for this, borrowing Sunnys polish and buffer to clean himself to a nice shiny finish. He had some unfinished business to attend to, and he wanted to look damn good while doing it.

He walked into the room, Kup closing the door behind him. The heavy metal casings holding the bodies of the fallen heroes standing there like death itself. It mocked him, and some where he knew Primus was weeping at the loss of so many children so fast once again.

Upon approaching Prowls casket, he was once again hit with a sensation of loneliness, and horrible doubt that he knew that he'd never see Prowl again in the waking world.

 _He's gone._ His mind hissed. _He's gone and there ain't nothing that can be done about it. This is a war. Casualties were bound to happen._

He lightly touched the casket, before swallowing the half processed energon that was creeping up his throat.  
"I promised man...can't break it..."

He parted his lips, a slow croon spilling forth as he was assaulted by memories.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
** Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. 

_Prowl had approached him slyly, punching in the key pad as Jazz wandered behind. "Come on..." he sighed. "I don't want to wait all day..."  
The Porsche only laughed, trotting up to pace as the two of them burst into the quarters. "You bring me all th'way down here jus' to lecture me?"_

_The Second in Command smiled, raising his hand to gently caress at Jazz's cheek. "You should know by now why I called you here."_

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
** Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care. 

_"Prowl!"_  
The explosion rocked the ground around them, Jazz bolting to pin him down. He was injured pretty bad, a crumpling wound in his leg, and a gash running down the hybrid metal of his face.  
"Prowl answer me man!"  
The tactician was silent. He wasn't dead, his intakes were still functioning, he was unconscious. Jazz cursed loudly, and called for a medic. The cold sterile ground of Cybertron wasn't really his choice of field for having someone die on, but all he could do was provide cover fire.... 

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
** You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you. 

_"Come on Prowl...its not that hard."_  
The Dastun remained impudent, his legs crossed one over the other, arms crossed defiantly. "Jazz, I doubt this is funny. Making fun of someone for their lack of grace in hand-optic coordination is not my idea of a date."  
Jazz merely shook his head, how could he have guess? The mech normally was so composed and graceful...who knew he couldn't dance? He crossed the room, flicking on the music from his radio.  
"Come on Prowl...dance with me man."  
He extended his arm once more to the mech, offering him the rogue-ish grin the Tactician had grown to love. 

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
** Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. 

_Jazz sapphire blue visor fell to his gaze, and he gave the Dastun a look. "Are you sure your ready for this man...? Cause...I can wait..."_  
Prowl nodded his head, and pulled Jazz closer to him on the recharge berth, lying his head on his chest. "I'm ready....lets do this..."  
Jazz smiled, and lightly kissed his forehead. "What ever you say Prowl...what ever you say..." 

**Goodbye my lover.  
** Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. 

_Jazz lay on his back on a table, Ratchet hurriedly welding a wicked looking gash in his forearm that stretched across up to his opposite shoulder and across his chest. He gritted his dental plates in pain, optics squeezing shut beneath the protective visor he wore._  
"Slag it all Ratch...y'take pleasure innit doncha?"  
The medic lightly slapped his head with his elbow. "Just shush and let me do my job...or do you want me to get Prowl to hold your hand?" He teased.  
A familiar presence settled on the opposite side to the table, a warm hand encasing his own.  
"Beat you to it Ratchet." 

**I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
** You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be 

_The two of them sat outside AutoBot. The Dinobots could be heard stomping around in their 'Play ground' WheelJack had constructed for them. The sun was setting, glittering across the lake. Hot Rod could be seen with Daniel at Lookout Mountain, showing off the various scenery._  
"Its nice up here." Prowl declared. "Nice and quiet..."  
Jazz nodded, and wound an arm around Prowls waist, bringing the Dastun closer to him. "Better now that yer back. Where'd Prime send you again?"  
"Xenon-5 or 3...I forget. Depends on the number of heads the diplomats have..." He lay his head on Jazz's' shoulder, shutting down his optics as his intakes exhaled in a sigh.  
"Its just good to be home..."

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
** I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you. 

_"Your getting better at this..."_  
Prowl had managed a semi-elegant two step across their quarters, extending an arm towards him. Now it was his turn to show off, and show what he'd learned. "Come on Jazz...your always showing off...now its my turn..."  
He pulled the Porsche close to him, an arm winding around his waist, another arm raising to rest atop his shoulder. "Lets dance..." 

**Goodbye my lover.  
** Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. 

_Jazz was utterly bored. The drill meeting was taking far too long, and he had already listened to every song he'd downloaded onto himself. He considered radioing Blaster, but found something even funnier to do._  
He quickly downloaded the strangest Weird Al song he could think of, and sent it to Prowl, who was in the middle of explaining his latest plan for Prime. He covered a snort as the Dastun paused, and his 'wings' twitched. He turned and offered a curt 'I'm going to get you for this' look in his direction.  
Jazz could only smile, and shrug his shoulders. 

**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
** In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet. 

_Prowl lay beside Jazz on the recharge berth that night. It was dark, in the early hours of the morning. He found that despite all, he was unable to sleep. So he merely lay there, watching the rise and fall of Jazz's hood as his intakes took breath. His lips were gently parted, and there was nothing more then a dim glow beneath this visor. His arm was wound around Prowls hip, the powerful muscle cables beneath the metal slack with sleep._  
He occasionally would murmur in his sleep, some song lyric or what not, or mere nonsense, but to Prowl, nothing was more soothing. Very gently, he leaned in, and pressed a feather light kiss to Jazz's lips, before lying his head atop his chest plate, listening to the spark-beat beneath it.  
"I love you..." 

**Goodbye my lover.  
** Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. 

Jazz's voice finally broke off, tears were running down his cheeks faster then he could stop them. He sank to his knees, weeping like some sparkling that had lost his bottle. Uncharacteristic mewling noises came from his vocoder, and he was surprised at how weak he felt. It just felt...it felt so wrong to feel so alone how he was...

"Come back Prowl..." he spit to the air. "Please....come back...."

He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, but noticed when a large, warm hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned, and at first, saw himself staring at something that shocked him.

"Prowl...?"

The vision quickly faded, and he found Bluestreak staring down at him worriedly. Tracks of dried tears clung to the young gunners face, and it was proof that he too, was in mourning.

"I...I figured I'd find you here." He mumbled. He extended a hand down to the Porsche, and Jazz was once again surprised at how weak he was. He scarcely had the strength to pull himself up. Bluestreak looped an arm around his waist and threw his arm over his shoulders.

"Come on Jazz...lets go get some rest..."  
The Porsche could only nod numbly, and allowed himself to be led out.

\------

It wasn't untill Jazz awoke to find himself in Bluestreaks quarters that he fully froze. The younger mech was across the berth to him, sound asleep in recharge. What had happened last night...?

He vaguely remembered the dredging of the lake, and the pain that had followed after it, and his memory banks faltered right after. He didn't remember much of what else that happened. There was a faint whining noise of optics powering up beside him, and he found Blue looking at him.

"Hey...uh....this is kinda awkward..."

Jazz threw his legs over the edge of the berth, rubbing at his optics. "We didnt do anything last night...right man?"  
Bluestreak nodded, lightly patting his shoulder, a sympathetic smile on his features. "Nah, you an' me were both too exhausted to do anything anyway...you were half way into recharge by the time I punched the key code in..."

The gunner rose to his feet, to the energon dispenser and retrieved to cube fulls. He handed one to the saboteur, and had the other one to himself.  
"I know its hard...but...we need to just keep moving...need to keep moving on. There's tons a' stuff left for us t'tackle...but they all share the same sky...they all have the same problems the other worlds have...but...where Prowls going...he doesn't have to worry about it."

Jazz nodded, and smiled. "Hey Blue....do you dance?"


End file.
